Meloetta and Elmer Fudd's Crazy Night
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Rev up those grilled cheese and vanilla icing, cause I am sure hungry for another wacky pairing! Thanks to a white void, Meloetta gets sent into the Looney Tunes dimension, and then she and Elmer have one hell of a night...
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta and Elmer Fudd's Crazy Night**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Oh lawd, what have I done? Just... dear lord. First Elmer Fudd and his gwiwwed cheebs fetish, then Meloetta and her icing fetish. Now I put both of those two together... well, I can't seem to say what good would happen, but... I somehow thought this was a good idea. I don't know why, but I'm certainly crazy. I must be very crazy. I just have no explanation for this, guys... well, uhh... you guys will love this. I know /vp/ and /co/ will. I especially doubly know that they will. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

**LOADING CHAPTER... PLEASE WAIT...**

Elmer Fudd was chasing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck around the woods as usual, trying to hunt that wascully wabbit and dat screwy duck. Eventually, both Bugs and Daffy split ways, causing Elmer to be stopped in his tracks, confused as he scratched his head. Bugs appeared behind him and pulled Elmer's hat down over Elmer's head, laughing as Daffy then pushed him forward, tripping him. Elmer got up, pulling his hat off as he turned around, to see Bugs and Daffy both folding their arms together.

"Ooooh, why I oughta-" Elmer held his gun at the both of them, ready to shot as he tried to take aim.

Bugs rolled his eyes as he approached Elmer, tapping him on the right shoulder. "Elmer, Elmer, Elmer. Don't tire yourself. You already had enough fun chasing us."

Daffy nodded in agreement as he also approached Elmer. "Yeah, baldy! Besides, maybe you want to go home and make some of that grilled cheese you keep muttering about."

Elmer rubbed his left arm as he nodded. "Yeah, I couwd go fow some gwiwwed cheese wight now." He then tipped his hat as he waved goodbye to Bugs and Daffy, heading westward.

Daffy folded his arms as he turned to Bugs, shaking his head. "Do you think he'll be chasing us again, Busgy?"

Bugs took out a carrot and munched on it as he turned to Daffy, replying, "You know, to be honest, I don't know what he'll do. Maybe he'll leave us alone for once."

* * *

**LOADING CHAPTER... PLEASE WAIT...**

Meanwhile, in another alternate dimension...

"All right guys, very funny..." Meloetta grumbled with annoyance as she searched around the apartment. Keldeo and Genesect were laughing their heads off as they played around with Meloetta.

"What? You know you like it when we play tag with you!" Keldeo stated as he covered his mouth with his right front hoof, chuckling while hiding behind a green sofa.

"Yeah, but this is serious! I really need my purse!" Meloetta exclaimed as she felt like tearing her green hair.

"What for? Personal reasons?" Genesect stated as he hid under a lamp.

"No, I really need it, it's urgent!" Meloetta pouted as she shook her hands with frustration. Suddenly, things started to get a bit brighter, prompting her to turn around, seeing a white void. "Huh? What's that?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the white void exploded, sucking in Meloetta. Genesect and Keldeo were both speechless as they stared blankly at each other.

* * *

**LOADING CHAPTER... PLEASE WAIT...**

Meloetta groaned weakly as she rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. She was unsure of what was happening, as she was in a red room, sitting on a large, red, fluffy bed. Meloetta gasped as she spotted a bucket of vanilla icing. Meloetta's stomach growling loudly, Meloetta approached the bucket of ice cream, just about to open it when she was greeted by a gun to her face. She yelped, letting out a tiny poot in fright as she looked up, to see the owner of the gun... Elmer Fudd, who was wearing his white pajamas, without his traditional brownish hat.

"Aww wight, you twespasser. State youw name and I'ww wet you go." Elmer stated as he glared straight at Meloetta.

Meloetta's legs trembled as she had her hands up by her chest, glancing at the gun and then back at Elmer. "Wait... just what are you saying?"

"You don't understand what I'm saying?" Elmer stated in shock as his jaw dropped in disbelief, dropping his gun in awe.

Meloetta nodded her head as she gulped, sweating nervously.

Elmer sighed as he sat down next to Meloetta, wrapping his right arm around her. "Oh come on, I may speak a wittwe funny, but I'm weawwy a sweww guy. Maybe, we shouwd get to know each other a bit more, if you know what I mean..." He started chuckling as he lowered his eyes.

Meloetta gasped in shock as her eyes widened, prompting her to tremble even more. "E-elmer... you're making me verous..."

Elmer patted Meloetta on the butt, winking at her. "Be vewy vewy quiet, Mewoetta. This wiww be awwight. Twust me."

"Well... I'm not sure. Will you pleasure me like my vanilla icing pleased me?" Meloetta asked as she rubbed her stomach, which was growling at her.

Elmer began to drool as he licked it with his rather big tongue, still chuckling. "Huhuhuhuhuhu. Don't worry. Why, I pwactised with my pwecious gwiwwed cheese, and that is so gooey, it couwd give me the eeby jeebies."

"...Eeby jeebies?" Meloetta asked nervously as Elmer grabbed her, prompting what would be... well, I would let you guys figure it out.

**YOU WERE EXPECTING THE SEX TO START IN THIS CHAPTER WEREN'T YOU?**


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta (in her green haired, psychic type Aria form) gasped as she was on the big fluffy red bed, with Elmer Fudd laughing as he took off his cwothes. Meloetta began trembling as she gulped, feeling a bit nervous as Elmer appwoached her, gwabbing her arms and sticking her down fwat on the bed. Meloetta then yelped as she was turned over, her big butt in the air as Elmer chuckled, wiping hi hands together as he gwabbed his gwiwwed cheese sandwich and ate it whole, getting an ewection as he fewt the smooth cheese swowy going down his thwoat.

"Now wet's get stawted with all this action, huhuhuhuhu," Elmer stated as he pwaced his hands on Meloetta's butt, swowy sticking his big ewection into Meloetta.

Meloetta gasped in shock as her eyes widened, but then she sighed out of comfort as she bent down a bit more, letting Elmer get his gweat cock further into Meloetta's innocent pleasure center. Elmer pushed in further, Meloetta groaning in pleasure as she cried out her signature in-game cry. Meloetta grabbed some of the vanilla icing nearby and opened up the carton, placing some icing on Elmer's cock as Elmer swowly puwwed in and out, being vewy vewy smooth as he wicked his wips, the wawm feewing of gwiwwed cheese hewping his stwong penus stay mighty.

Meloetta giggled as she started blushing, grabbing a nearby piece of grilled cheese and placing some vanilla icing on it. She ate half of the sandwich, handing it to Elmer as she very suggestively moved her hips in an attractive matter. Elmer waughed as he gwabbed the gwiwwed cheese sandwich covewed with vaniwwa fwosting with his weft hand and swawwoed it down, guwping woudy as Meloetta squealed in joy over hearing such beauty. The lit candles started flaring up as Meloetta grabbed one of the pink pillows, holding it tightly and cuddling it as she closed her eye, squealing in delight again as she glanced back at Elmer, who smiwed back.

"More, Mr. Fudd. More!" Meloetta screamed as a wicked grin appeared on her pale face.

Elmer chuckled as he swapped Meloetta's ass, pwoudwy pwocwaiming as he thwusted his penus out, "By da power of me, I, Ewmuh J. Fudd, shall bwing you swift justice of the gwiwwed cheesy kind!" And they continued to fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Elmer Fudd continued to pwummet Meloetta in the ass with his gweat penis, which stwoked with evewy push into Meloetta's butthole. Meloetta cried her Pokemon cry as her tongue hung out from her mouth, drooling with delight as she felt Elmer's gweatness. She then turned to Elmer asking him, "Elmer, won't fans of both of us be a little, you know, violated?"

Elmer stopped, and he pondewed about such woonacy, but then he shwugged, waughing his head off. "Huhuhuhu! Who cawes what othews think about ouw stwong wove? Aww that mattews is us having the time of ouw wives wight hewe, wight now!" Elmer then wesumed pushing in his gweat penis. "And pewsonawwy, I pwefew youw ass!"

A faint smile of naught and innocent came across Meloetta's face, prompting her to giggle as she took it in. "Oh kay, Elmer, you're da boss! Tee hee!"

After two straight minutes of fucking, Elmer took out his penis and gwabbed another gwiwwed cheebs, noticing a wittwe mowe BAKWAVA neawby. He shwugged and ignowed the BAKWAVA as he wubbed some of Meloetta's vaniwwa fwosting on his penis, aiming his penis at Meloetta's face. "Aww wight, my sweet, wet's have ouwsewves a bwow job!"

Meloetta clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh Elmer, you sure know how to make a girl happy!" She grabbed Elmer's penis and shoved it in her mouth, much to her delight as already she felt the sweetness of the vanilla icing. "Mmmm... yeah... vanilla icing... so warm and sweet..."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta and Elmer Fudd were having a good time, getting it on as Meloetta sucked on Elmer's penis, which was covered with vaniwwa icing. Elmer pushed Meloetta's head away, making her reweased his penis.

"Wet me just pouw some gwiwwed cheebs on my penis. Huhuhuhuhuhu," Elmer waughed as he ate another gwiwwed cheebs, wetting da cheebs faww on his penis.

Meloetta licked her lips as she watched the cheese smother all over Elmer's penis. Meloetta then grabbed a carton of cherry icing, pouring it all over the cheese, followed by pouring vanilla icing on top of the cherry icing and melted cheebs. Meloetta rubbed her paddle shaped hands together with delight as she grabbed Elmer's penis, sucking on it again, the strange combination of vanilla, cherry, cheese, and penis doing wonder for Meloetta, quickly pulling out the penis and screaming in delight.

Elmer waughed as he watched Meloetta pwace the penis back into her mouth, pwacing his hands awound his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta was sucking Elmer Fudd's penis, which was covered with vanilla and cherry icing, as well as melted cheese from a gwiwwed cheebs sandwich. Meloetta felt Elmer cumming into her mouth, pulling out his penis as she screamed with delight, swallowing the cum alongside the cherry and vanilla icing and cheese.

"Oh Elmer! That was tasty!" Meloetta exclaimed as she held her paddle shaped hands together, turning around and revealing her big, bubble butt cheeks to Elmer. "Please! My buns are begging for a hot dogging!"

Elmer laughed as he cracked his hands. "Huhuhuhuhuhu! Sure thing, Mewoetta! I'll gwadwy put my second gun in your butt cheeks. It'll be quite the event, if I do say so mysewf! Wet's get this pawty stawted!"

Elmer grabbed Meloetta by her butt, sticking his sticky penis in between Meloetta's butt cheeks, going slowly to allow it to sink in between the cheeks. Meloetta panted quickly with delight, feeling Elmer's cock harden more than before.


End file.
